Various electronic user systems, such as computers, gaming systems, and media players, can establish graphics/video outputs for displays and other video systems. For example, a computing system can provide various graphical user interface elements to a video monitor that displays the graphical user interface elements to a user. Gaming and computing systems can interface with monitors, televisions, or virtual reality displays, among others. These user systems include video processor elements, such as graphics cards, graphics processing cores, as well as various display interface circuitry and connectors. However, as popularity with high-performance gaming and video-intensive virtual or augmented reality systems has increased, so has bandwidth requirements increased for transfer of video data from host systems to associated displays. These bandwidth increases can be limited by video link bandwidths, display interfaces, and other elements that generate and transport high-bandwidth video data.